My brother, My friend, My Johnnycakes
by broggy
Summary: Just a few chapters i decided to write about Johnny and Dally in general, and the brotherly bond they shared. NOT SLASH OR ROMANCE. It goes back and forth between Johnny and Dallys povs, and one of the last chapters is going to have Dallys thoughts before he died, as well as what happened after... please R&R! *still not good at summaries*
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! and look! no word blobs this time! hopefully you guys enjoy, i tried to capture the characters personalities as best as i could.**

**i happen to love Dally and Johnny as like, a brotherly sort of thing, how Dally loved Johnny and wanted nothing more to protect him, and how his world fell apart when Johnny was gone**

**please R&R! Hopefully I will be able to get another chapter of "we dont deserve this nightmare" done too**

**i will update this asap**

**enjoy!**

**~broggy**

* * *

Johnny pov~

I had just been thrown outta the house after being beaten senseless by my drunk old man again. I had three new bruises across my face and my arm wouldnt bend properly anymore. I sniffed a bit, limping away from my house. Scratch that, it wasnt a house, it was a hell hole. I found myself at the empty lot again.

I lit up a weed, inhaling and choking back sobs. I noticed i was shaking violently. I hated getting hit, I hated being treated like dirt, I hated my life in general. The only thing that kept me from taking the easy way out was the gang.

I wished i had a family like Ponys, hell he had lost his parents, but at least they gave a damn about him. Even now he still had two brothers who filled his life with love and support, two things i never had.

I looked up at the night sky, it was going to be a cold one tonight. I shivered a bit, no matter what, i was NOT going home, nobody would make me, not anyone. I pulled my denim jacket over my shaking form, trying to stay warm.

I had declined Ponys offer to crash at his place, he asked me earlier, i didnt wasnt to be a burden. Darry had to be up for work, as did Soda. I didnt want to bum around their house all day like Two bit. Besides, on nights like this, i want to be alone, so no one sees me bawling like a baby.

I guess i was out of luck tonight, because i heard gravel crunching a bit and I looked up to see no one other than Dallas Winston, the tough cold hearted blonde hood. He was smoking as well. He made his way towards me.

Dally pov~

I had just came from sleeping off a hangover at Bucks. I stayed there all day, and decided to go out for the night hunting some chicks. Having a few things thrown in my face, from soda to booze to even an empty pack of weeds, I decided to just take a walk, I then saw Johnny coming from his house, his old man yelling and throwing a beer bottle.

I hated that fat bastard. He beat the crap out of poor Johnnycakes all the time, for no reason. If it wasnt the socs, It was his old man, or his mother with a broom. Johnny was always getting hit, or having something thrown at him, or having insults hissed at his back. The kid didnt deserve it, but he just stayed strong and carried on. Thats what i admired about him, how resilient he could be. He didnt turn all his pain into hate like i did, he was still happy with the gang.

I followed him from a distance, watching him go into the empty lot. He came here often, and i could understand why, it was a good place for when you needed to cool off, or just think.

After a few minutes of walking, i reached the lot, walking in and moving towards him. "hey Johnnycakes, hows it goin man?" I asked lighting up a weed of my own. He looked up at me with his big brown eyes, the ones that were always lined with fear. "not good dal..." I sighed, sitting beside him. "whats wrong?" I already knew, but i just wanted to talk to him, maybe i could get him to calm down a bit.

"i-its my old man again... he just... he took it too far this t-time..." I looked up at him, taking another drag on my weed. Johnny didnt usually say that unless it was bad. I mean, from looking at him, it didnt seem like he took too bad of a beating, i saw a few bruises, but that was about it.

"what do ya mean?" I asked confused. He shook a bit and continued "D-Dal... i can handle when he beats me, i can take it, but then he starts tellin me nobody loves me, and that i was a m-mistake... and that he hopes i die in a gutter...it... it hurts Dally!"

I screwed up my face in anger and confusion. How dare that piece of shit tell Johnny something like that, he WAS loved, by the gang. He was our pet, and if anything happened to him, we would all be lost. "aw Johnny come on man, dont listen to that piece of trash" I said in the most comforting voice i could, i was used to sounding menacing. He looked at me with his puppy like eyes again and spoke "but its true... nobody wants me... maybe i should go die in a gutter somewhere..." I slammed my fist down on the bench car seat he was sitting on and he jumped up, looking at me with startled eyes.

Johnny pov~

I jumped when Dally slammed his fist down next to me. I stared at him with fearful eyes. He wouldnt hit me, would he? I would get killed if Dally decided to beat me up, I knew i wouldnt make it. I started to shake. Suddenly Dallys expression softened a bit, after he realized he scared me. "hey Johnny im sorry man, stop shakin, i wouldnt ever hurt ya" I knew he was telling the truth, Dallas Winston never ever hurt me. He wouldnt raise a hand to me because he knew damn well, everyone else did.

"its ok.. i know" i said stomping out my weed. "i just dont want ya talkin like that! the gang depends on ya Johnny, your the only thing that keeps us all sane" I looked up at him "really?" He nodded. I knew i was the reason the gang fought with the socs, They jumped each other because bob and his buddies had beaten me real bad, and revenge was their first priority.

He spoke to me again. "you gonna be alright kid?" I usually hated when people called me kid, but not Dally. It was nice when Dally called me kid. It showed me he cared. "yeah... ill be alright" I said watching the sky. "shoot kid, you oughta get a heavier jacket" said Dallas looking at me. "im fine..." i said laying across the seat.

"i guess your staying here tonight then?" he asked. I nodded and he slipped off his jacket, tossing it at me. "Dal, you dont have to do that, besides, whats keepin you warm?" He spoke "dont argue with me, im crashin on the curtis couch tonight, and if your staying here, your keeping that for the night" I sighed and nodded.

He began to walk away but I spoke "Dally?" He turned around "yeah?" I smiled "thanks" He ruffled my hair "anytime kid... but if ya tell anybody i was this nice, your arms comin off... got it?" I smiled, that sounded more like Dally. "sure, alright" I said smirking. "night Johnnycake" he said walking away. "night..." i whispered pulling his jacket over me, It was warm. I slowly drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys! here chapter two!**

**heres how the chapters go, as follows**

**1) A little bit before the book, a month after Johnny was jumped**

**2) The park scene, Dally and Johnny pov**

**3) The church fire scene, Dally and Johnny pov**

**4) The hospital scene, mostly Dally pov**

**5) Dallys death scene, scattered povs**

**6) bonus chapter! - unrealistic**

**thanks for reading guys!**

**please review! I worked hard!**

**give me some ideas for future stories too! id love to hear em!**

* * *

Johnny pov~

After me and Pony had stayed in the lot, we fell asleep. I woke with a start to the sound of the harsh wind whipping at my face. I yawned a bit, judging by the sky, it was real late. "Pone? Pony! get up" I said shoving him.

He blinked his eyes open "Huh? What time is it?" I sighed "I dont know man, but it looks real late, you should get home" He got up "You wanna stay at my place?" I shook my head "Im fine, just go, before ya get in trouble" He seemed satisfied with this answer, and headed out of the lot. I yawned, laying back down.

The next thing I knew, I felt something half kick, half trip over me. "Huh?" I asked drowsily sitting up. Pony was standing over me, tears in his eyes "Come on Johnny were runnin away!" he yelled running. What? where? who? why? I shook my head, following him anyway. I felt kinda worried, i never seen him this upset before.

We ran and ran and finally stopped when we were far enough from the lot. "Ya got a weed Johnny?" he asked me, still shaking. "Yeah; your just scarin me a bit" I said handing him one. He lit it up and spoke. "Darry... he hit me..." I was taken aback in shock, Darry NEVER hits Pony, ever.

"H-he... he got real mad... and yelled and he hit me..." I sighed a bit "Its alright Pone, he didnt mean it, you know that! He loves you" I tried to be his voice of reason... I didnt want him to push away the only thing he had left, his family. I never had a decent one like his, and if i did, i wouldnt ever let em go.

"No he doesnt! He cant stand me! Ever since mom and dad died he wanted to put me in a boys home! But Soda wouldnt let em! Sodas the only one who cares!" I winced a bit, boy, would Darry be stung with that comment if he was here right now.

"Lets go to the park" I suggested, I figured we could walk around for a bit and that would cool him off enough to go home. Sure, he wouldnt talk to Darry for a bit, but at least he would be home safe with the people who loved him, instead of wandering the streets late at night like a damn loon.

We soon arrived at the park and walked to the monkey bars. We sure loved this park, if the lot wasnt empty, we played football here instead. Pony hung around here often as well, to read or something. I climbed up to the top of the monkey bars, sitting and smoking another weed. Pony did the same.

We talked for a bit, and I smiled a bit inside, knowing I was at least managing to calm him down. Our conversation was quickly interrupted though, as we heard the roar of an engine and looked up to see a blue mustang pull into the park and drive in our direction.

My heart sank in my chest, This was the same mustang of the guys who jumped me not long ago, that really screwed me up. From that day on, I carried a switch. I felt it in my back pocket and gulped as four socs climbed out, stumbling over. They were obviously drunk off their asses.

"Hey greasers!" yelled one soc. I stayed quiet, willing Pony to do the same. "What do we do?" I whispered. Pony spoke back "Just stand your ground" I let out a shaky sigh, standing your ground against four drunk socs didnt seem too smart, but since i was out of ideas, I stayed where i was.

"Hey! Aint these the greasers that picked up our girls?" said one soc who had lots of rings on his hand. I knew that guy, He was one of the socs that beat the crap outta me. His name was... Bob? i think, something like that anyway.

"If your gonna pick up broads, pick up your own trash!" yelled another soc. Me and Pony stayed quiet. The socs stayed where they were too, stumbling a bit from all the alcohol. Bob looked up at me and Pony, and spoke.

"Y-ya know what a greaser is?" Me and Pony exchanged glances and he went on. "White trash, with long greasy hair..." He threw some of his drink in Ponys face and all the other socs laughed along. I winced a bit, I dont know why, but that really stung. It stung worse than alot of things us greasers have been called before.

Ponyboy gulped a bit, wiping his face dry, then spoke, trying to sound as strong as possible, but we both knew his voice shook. "Ya know what a soc is?"

Bob looked up, his eyes droopy from his booze. "What?" he asked, obviously not amused that Pony spoke up. I wasnt amused either, insulting these guys could get us killed.

Ponyboy continued. "White trash with mustangs and madras" and I guess since he couldnt think of anything else, he spit at them. That had done it. The socs yelled something and before I knew it, me and Pony were tearing across the park to get away. I yelled as I was shoved to the ground, hard. I got kicked and punched from all angles.

After what seemed like hours, but was probably only 2 or 3 minutes, the socs stopped, thinking i was probably passed out or something. I moaned, trying to sit up. I froze when I heard Ponys yell and splashing from the fountain. Those bastards were drowning him.

"JOHNNY! HELP M-!" I heard Pony being cut off as he was shoved back under water. Anger surged through my veins. I wont let them kill my best friend. I got up, stumbling a bit and reaching into my back pocket, flipping open the switch blade. I stumbled towards the fountain.

As I saw Pony fighting for his life, I finally got to them. I swallowed hard, and as blood roared in my ears, I stabbed the switch deep into one of the socs who was holding Ponys legs. I shook with fear as he grabbed his side, and I pulled the blade out. He fell to the ground with a thud.

I watched with horror as blood poured out of him. There was so much, I felt so sick. Did i just kill another person? did I just? I was so confused and shocked, I didnt even realize all the other socs had ran away, probably too stunned to stick around. Hell, i would have run away too.

I looked at Pony, and walked over, pulling his motionless body out of the fountain. I layed him down on the pavement, and I leaned against the fountain. I held the bloody switch out in front of me with two hands, I was shaking profusely.

I looked up as Pony begun to stir, vomiting up a pool of water. He squinted at me. "Johnny?" he asked, fear in his tone. I was too stunned with shock to speak clearly. All i could choke out was, "I-I killed him... I killed that boy..." I whispered again. "I killed him..." Pony looked over at Bobs motionless body. "They were drownin you! They were gonna kill ya pone! I didnt know what else to do! I just..." I trailed off, I didnt know.

Pony let a few tears roll down his cheek. He looked up at me. "Johnny, were in so much trouble! They give you the chair for killing people! I dont want you to get the chair Johnny! I cant lose ya! The gang cant loose ya! I- we-" He started blubbering about all kinds of horrible things.

I cut him off, I knew damn well what was going to happen. "Come on... Dally... Dally will know what to do..." I got up, helping him up as well. He knew I was right, Dally could help us with anything. Nobody knew how to avoid the cops better than Dal.

Dally pov~

I rested on the bed at Bucks place, I couldn't sleep at all, from the recent fights ive been in, aspirin didn't help the pain very well. Plus, loud music and yelling and all that other crap wasnt a good mix. I sighed, rolling over a bit. I winced in pain and anger as there was a loud knock at my door. "What!?" I snapped. Bucks voice came from outside the door.

"Two kids are here to see ya, Ponyboy and Johnny?" I squinted a bit in confusion. What were they doing here? Johnny sure as hell was WAY too afraid to come here, he knew all about the crazy partys, and drinking, and he hated it. I knew Ponyboy couldn't get within a ten mile radius of this place, or Darry would skin em alive.

"Yeah... im comin..." I said slipping on a pair of jeans. I didnt feel like putting on a shirt. I walked out of my room and down the stairs, walking to the door, and opening it. Sure enough, there stood Pony and Johnny, looking like frightened deer in headlights. Their eyes were huge, and they were both shaking. Ponyboy was wet? what the hell?

"Whats goin on?" I asked. Johnny spoke shakily and told me everything that happened. So that explained why they were so scared, and why Pony was soaked. But still, damn. I didnt know the kid had it in him to kill a soc, not Johnny of all people."What are you crazy or somethin? standin out here all wet, get in, come on" I said pulling them inside. I walked them both up the stairs.

I led them into my room, closing the door behind me. "Here, take off that sweatshirt before ya get sick" I said fishing through the dresser. I pulled out one of Bucks shirts. "here" I said tossing Pony the shirt. He put it on, still shivering a bit.

Johnny pov~

Dally had yanked us inside and lead us to this room, and he gave Pony a dry shirt. "So what do we do Dal?" I asked, worry in my voice. Dally looked up at me, He fished through the drawer more, pulling out a heater and loading it. He also pulled out some money.

"Your gonna hide out, theres a church up on jay mountain, in windrix ville, you catch the train there, you stay there until i come get ya" he said handing me the gun. I held it with shaky hands and Dally pushed the barrel down. "Dont point that thing at me man, its loaded, come on" he said peeking out his window.

Hiding out? how was that even gonna work out? I sighed as all these questions raced through my mind. I gathered up Pony and we walked out.

"Thanks Dal" I said as me and Pony left. I really was so thankful for Dally, he saved us alot of trouble. I and Pony caught the train, hiding in one of the empty cars. Pony slept on my legs as I watched the country side go by. I wondered what our new temporary home would be like. Pretty soon I couldnt fight it, and I fell asleep.

Dally pov~

Wow, the kids were on the run for murder? never thought id see the day... I sighed, laying back down on the bed. I just hoped Johnny was okay, screw it, i wanted Pony to be okay too. I knew Ponys brothers wouldn't take this too well, and the gang would be equally distraught over Johnnycakes.

I closed my eyes tightly. Johnny couldn't go to jail. He couldn't get caught, or hurt, no matter what. That what makes you into a heartless monster. Like me. I promised myself I would go see em as soon as I could, but not now. I needed to give it a week, tops. I knew I would go a bit crazy with worry, but that was a price I had to pay for the safety of that kid.


End file.
